psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vegeta8390/time manipulation
Timebending is probably one of my favorite skills in all of bending. With timebending, you can actually manipulate and change time. Probably the best skill you can do with timebending is Freeze Time. With Freeze Time, you can actually stop time and move around. It's very useful, because, for example, if you are being attacked, you can stop time and move out of the way. The upside of this skill is that it is so easy to learn. It takes a little while to learn in the beginning, but it is the easiest skill on this site once you get going. And I guarantee that all the time you spend in the beginning will be worth it later on. Now, there are a few weapons that you can use with timebending: First and foremost, your hands, and then the hand fan, and the sword. There are four categories in timebending: Speed Up, Slow Down, Rewind, and Freeze. I would recommend starting with slow down, and move to Freeze, only because slow down is easy to learn as a beginner. Anyway, on to practices. Rewind- With this skill, you can actually rewind time. But don't get too excited, because at the beginning, you're only going to try going back a second or two. So what you do here is close your eyes, sit in the Lotus Position, and focus. I don't mean partly focus, I mean REALLY concentrate. Visualize time as a rainbow colored sphere ticking around in a circle, moving at every tick. Every second as one tick of the rotation. See it continually ticking, never stopping. Then, see it ticking back one second or two. At this point, your eyes should be open, and you should be looking at a clock with a second hand. Keep visualizing this image, and eventually the second hand should go back a tick or two. If you see this, congratulations, you are officially a timebender. Keep practicing this until you can easily go back minutes at a time, instantaneously. Pause-With this skill, you are going to pause time. Now, this may be a little trickier than Rewind, because you are not altering the timestream, you are completely stopping it. Don't get too excited or too scared though, because you are only going to pause for a few seconds. And if you are afraid you won't be able to stop pausing, or 'play' if you will, don't worry because you ar first going to put up a time shield around one object. You will not be stopping time all over the world, no that is a bit farther off, but you are going to create a time field around a clock to stop time within the perimeter of it. But also make sure you have sucessfully accomplished the Rewind skill before you try this. Okay, so sit in the lotus position with a clock WITH a second hand in front of you. Keep your eyes open, and visualize the same rainbow colored sphere you did in Rewind, but transparent, and visualize it around the clock. See it continually clicking around in a circle, each click representing a second, with the clock still inside it. Once you have done this, visualize it slowing down quickly until it is completely stopped. Your eyes should still be open, and looking at the clock. If you see the second hand stopping, even for a few seconds, you have accomplished the Pause technique. Then, visualize your mental grip letting go of the time field around he clock and its time returning to normal. Again, practice this until you can do it instantaneously and hold it there. ALL CREDIT GOES TO http://moonbender.webs.com/ I OWN NON OF THIS ._. Category:Blog posts